


I move by touch

by deepestbluest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestbluest/pseuds/deepestbluest
Summary: Kakashi gets to his feet. “Well, thanks for the invite,” he says to the room at large. “I miss my boyfriend, so I'm going to leave now.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 249





	I move by touch

**Author's Note:**

> The ethics of dating your student's dad, who is a fellow teacher at the same school, are questionable, but let's just say they aren't
> 
> The title is from a poem whose title I've forgotten but I think is by Muriel Rukeyser

As a rule, Kakashi doesn't do parties. He's thirty. He's got a steady job and three pre-teens to teach most mornings. Staying up late just to talk and drink is too tiresome just doesn't hold the same appeal it used to, especially when only one of his kids might take pity on him if he came in hungover.

The other two would be worse solely because they're twelve year old boys and revel in his misery.

And because Kakashi is dating Naruto’s dad, but they did finally get past the point where Naruto constantly glared at Kakashi over Iruka’s shoulder and threatened to murder him if he broke Iruka’s heart.

He's taken to sitting between them at every opportunity instead.

Kakashi misses the last stage. At least when Naruto was hissing at him, Kakashi could hug Iruka without getting a bony shoulder in his gut.

Checking the clock, Kakashi realizes only three minutes have passed since he last checked.

He doesn't go to parties like this, but Guy insisted that Kakashi had to go to Asuma and Kurenai’s little get together.

“Adults only” used to mean something exciting would happen. Now, it means Kurenai and Asuma are married and want to make sure no one ruins the ambiance of a dinner party by bringing their students- a rule put in place after Guy dragged his team along so he could show them off.

Kakashi checks the time again.

It's seven thirty-three. Only one minute has passed.

Iruka will be getting ready for Monday. He’ll be done packing his backpack, a choice that's cute solely because Iruka informed him primly that it's better to distribute weight evenly across the back instead of carrying a briefcase in one hand, and be in the middle of picking tomorrow’s outfit.

Kakashi has barely seen him over the past two weeks, and even then, they'd only had time for a quick peck in the short walk between Iruka’s car and the front door.

Seven thirty-four.

On his right, Raidou is talking to Genma about Hayate’s latest stint in the hospital. They think they have a diagnosis now, but he's got a long way to go.

On his left, Yugao, kicked out of the hospital now that visiting hours are over, is asking Tenzō about his new position in security.

Across from Kakashi, Guy is telling Kurenai and Asuma about the chance meeting he had with the Hidden Mist’s principal. Mei’s chronic frustration with being too busy to date seems to have slipped under his radar- from his description, he definitely said something that bothered her, but Guy is so impressed by her dedication he didn't pick up on that.

Kurenai and Asuma are holding hands on the table.

Seven thirty-right. Four minutes.

Kakashi has been here for twenty minutes. It feels like a lifetime.

Anko looks as ready to leave as Kakashi feels, but she's also sitting next to Ebisu, who’s probably the worst person for her to be sitting with.

If Ibiki had come, she might not be so miserable.

Then again, if Ibiki had come, he would have brought the party, and Kakashi would be working on earning that hangover.

“I just wish they weren't so prone to goofing off,” Tenzō says around a sigh. “I like them, but Kotetsu and Izumo can be as hard to handle as the kids.”

One minute.

"We'll be glad to have Hayate back," Tenzō says. "Even if we weren't short-staffed, he's a good man. The kids ask after him, too. But it must be harder for you. You'll tell us if we can help, right?"

Yugao takes an unsteady breath in. "I will. For the moment, I just miss him. Even though I see him every day, I can't kiss him. I can't even see his face with that mask on. But they did let me start holding his hand again."

It's been so long since he held Iruka's hand, Kakashi is starting to think he'll forget how it feels.

He could have spent a moment or two with Iruka today, but he had to take the dogs to the groomer and come here.

At least he could leave the dogs with the groomer. He has to stay here until-

Guy didn't say anything about Kakashi having to stay here. He only said Kakashi had to come along.

Two more minutes have passed.

Kakashi gets to his feet. “Well, thanks for the invite,” he says to the room at large. “I miss my boyfriend, so I'm going to leave now.”

He doesn't wait for the ribbing to start. He doesn't want to be here, and he has no plans to stick around and indulge his coworkers when he could be driving to Iruka's apartment instead.

It takes a little work to squirm free, but once he does, Kakashi makes a beeline to his jacket, then makes his escape.

⁂

Guy is in the middle of telling an anecdote about Lee’s recent joint project with Hidden Mist to Asuma and Kurenai when Kakashi gets up, announces that he's leaving, and slouches out the door.

Without prodding, Asuma pulls out his wallet and hands Guy a twenty.

“Not even half an hour,” Asuma complains.

“You underestimate him,” Guy says, happily pocketing the bill. “He's head over heels for that man.”

Kurenai looks between them. “Did you two really bet on how long it would take before Kakashi left to see Iruka?”

Guy and Asuma nod.

Beyond them, Tenzō sighs. “He was supposed to give me a ride home.”

⁂

Having a substitute teacher can be a blessing or a curse. Yesterday’s was a curse, one even worse than the dental work Iruka had to take the day off to have done after Naruto accidentally broke one of Iruka’s teeth. If Iruka had a say, he wouldn't let this particular substitute near his grade book, much less his classroom. His students even less than that.

It took him almost an hour to untangle the latest mess the man made of Iruka’s plans and the confusion he'd sown in the kids.

Two of them had teared up when they saw Iruka that morning. One had even run over and hugged him.

The rest of his class had audibly sighed in relief as they came in and realized he was back.

It's going to be awkward, but Iruka is going to have to talk with Tsunade about Orochimaru. Whatever he's doing, it’s upsetting the kids. Hiruzen had let that slide, but Tsunade has been aggressive about forcing Hidden Leaf to let go of the past Hiruzen had been unable to relinquish and move into the present.

Iruka has been reluctant to approach her about it because of her ties to Orochimaru, but when he brought it up, Kakashi had told him that their history is exactly why Iruka should talk to her. He’d clammed up after that and refused to elaborate, but he'd said enough.

Thinking about Kakashi brings Iruka’s mood down. Iruka has barely had any time with him lately, and even when he has, Naruto has put himself firmly in the way.

Iruka loves his son, and he knows Naruto is just worried about losing Iruka- a fear Iruka can't say is unwarranted. The constant interruptions and Naruto-shaped space between them isn't a result of maliciousness; he's just worried.

He's having a little fun at their expense, though. Iruka- and most of the building, probably- overheard him telling Sakura and Sasuke about the success of his mission to keep Iruka and Kakashi from kissing.

Most of the time, though, he doesn't seem to be having any fun.

Sakura asking if it was a good idea to annoy Iruka hadn't helped, even if she hadn't meant to be malicious either.

All of that is beyond Iruka’s control. He'd like to have some time with Kakashi, but Naruto has to come first.

Sighing to himself, Iruka looks through his khakis one more time, wishing as he does that Tsunade would update their uniform. He owns too many pairs of khakis and green polo shirts. They make him feel like a camp counselor.

He doesn't have anyone to impress, he reminds himself as he grabs a random pair of slacks and the leftmost polo shirt. He’s already hired, and he rarely sees Kakashi in school because they teach in different sections. Even if he did see Kakashi more often, they're already dating. Kakashi is stuck wearing the same ugly clothes Iruka has to wear.

Outfit chosen ahead of the Monday rush, Iruka finds himself torn between going to bed early and reading a little. The book Suzume recommended has been sitting on his bedside table for weeks. It's as good as she said, but he's been too tired to open it.

He's leaning toward reading when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Fear shoots through him at the possibility that Itachi is calling to tell him Naruto got hurt, but it's just a text from Kakashi.

_Can I come in?_

Iruka frowns at the screen, trying to work out why Kakashi is asking him that. Did he have too much wine at the dinner party and forget Iruka doesn't live with him?

Or, more likely, this is just a complaint to give him a reason to look at his phone rather than socialize.

The most likely cause is Kakashi wanting an out from a challenge from Guy.

A knock on the apartment door stops Iruka from texting Guy and asking if Kakashi is still in one piece.

Iruka jogs over to the door.

He takes a moment to check the peephole and tells his heart to stop beating so hard just because Kakashi is standing in the hallway.

Iruka opens the door, and Kakashi raises one hand in greeting.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Iruka says. Unexpectedly facing Kakashi, Iruka realizes he's standing in the doorway in a tank top, the novelty pajama pants Naruto gave him for his last birthday, and nothing else.

If Iruka not being a clothes horse were enough to dissuade Kakashi from dating him, they'd be in trouble, and from the look on Kakashi's face, that doesn't seem to be the case.

He doesn't explain his unexpected visit, though, so Iruka asks, “Is everything okay?”

It can be difficult to read Kakashi with the mask on, but Iruka is slowly figuring him out. The little tilt of his head and lift of his shoulders is discomfort, not indifference as Iruka had initially thought.

“Yeah, everything is fine.”

Iruka waits for further explanation, but none comes.

“It's eight o'clock at night, Kakashi.”

Kakashi nods stiffly. “Of course. I'll just be going. Sorry to interrupt you.”

“Hold on.” Iruka catches the sleeves of Kakashi’s jacket before he can leave.

Kakashi pauses, and when he looks back at Iruka, the discomfort is even greater.

“Yeah?”

“Why don't you come in?”

Kakashi nods, and Iruka leads him inside by the arm.

Once the door is shut, Iruka releases him.

“Now that we have some privacy, will you tell me what's going on?”

“Where's Naruto?” Kakashi asks, frowning around Iruka.

Patience wearing thin, Iruka says, “At a sleepover. Are you going to explain why you showed up at my door like this or should I get concerned?”

Kakashi shakes his head sharply. When he stops, he looks somehow even more awkward. “I missed you.”

“You- Huh?”

“I was at the party, but you weren't there, and I realized I didn't have to be.” Kakashi clears his throat. “We haven't seen each other in weeks, and I wanted to see you.”

“So you swung by unannounced?” Iruka asks, trying to put the pieces together. Kakashi is methodical. He acts lazy and careless, but Iruka can't think of anything he's done impulsively.

Kakashi winces. “I guess I did. I missed you, but this was weird, wasn't it?”

“It was really weird, yeah.” Kakashi does another tilt-shrug, clearly embarrassed, and Iruka feels his chest grow warm. “You're a bit of an oddball, though, aren't you?”

Kakashi nods and gives Iruka a hopeful look.

“Don't make a habit of it,” Iruka tells him. He waits for Kakashi to nod. “Then we’ll call this a cute slip up and leave it at that.” 

Kakashi blinks at him. “Cute?”

“Cute.”

Iruka smiles, and Kakashi visibly relaxes.

“Hey, Iruka? Since I’m here, could I stay for a little while?”

He looks so hopeful- and so tired- that Iruka takes his hand. “Just for a little while.”

Somehow, “a little while” becomes Iruka and Kakashi lying together on Iruka’s bed. Iruka is warm and comfortable under all the sheets. Next to him, Kakashi took off his jacket, his shoes, and his tie, and he unbuttoned another two buttons.

He refused to get under with Iruka, though, citing a potential unannounced return by Naruto, but he did grab a blanket after Iruka elbowed him.

He'd looked at Iruka with an oddly soft expression as he got up but left too quickly for Iruka to ask what that face was about, and now that he's back, Iruka is just happy that Kakashi is cuddled up with him, the entire inch Kakashi has over him justifying his claim to being the big spoon.

Kakashi shifts a little, changing the angle of his arm under Iruka’s neck.

Exhausted, Iruka tilts his head to kiss Kakashi’s arm. “I'm glad you missed me.”

Humming to himself, Kakashi kisses the back of Iruka's neck. “Me, too. Sorry I surprised you.”

“It wasn't so bad.” Iruka starts to consider the possible ways this could backfire, decides it's too much effort, and says, “You could do it again sometime, if you wanted to.”

Kakashi is quiet for a long moment. “If I say I'll take you up on that, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?”

“Bring me something caffeinated and I'll be so happy, it will have the same effect.”

Iruka feels Kakashi’s soft laugh more than he hears it. “You already drink too much coffee, but I'll see what I can do.”

“Good.”

Smiling to himself, Iruka lets the silence stretch until sleep takes him under.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to end this with a section about Naruto finding them and thinking he's going to be abandoned but I quit after writing 90% of it because it was sad and I wanted this to be cute
> 
> On [tumblr](https://asotin.tumblr.com), I said a ShikaTema fic based on that post about a guy saying "I miss my girlfriend" and peacing from a party would be fitting and good, which I stand behind, but I realized it would be applicable to Kakashi and Iruka, too, so here we are


End file.
